Bringing Up Sylvia
by GagaMidnight
Summary: Moriarty adopts Sylvia Chase and soon he goes from being the consulting criminal to the consulting father. It's another AU. Written by Dark Magical Sorcres and I.
1. Chapter 1

Sylvia Chase began making her way through the cold streets shivering. Her parents had died, and she had fled social services. She decided she'd fend for herself. It was only two months after she'd made that decision that she had knocked out two men, who she later found to be part of network for a man named Jim Moriarty. She didn't know anything about the leader but they offered her a job. And she needed money.

They used her to listen in on government meetings, hack computers, and at one point even assassinate a politician in Germany.

She got up one morning in her cold apartment, when she heard a noise outside in the hallway. She put on her glasses and went to investigate.

She opened it to find someone from the network. She didn't know his name. She didn't care to know his name. But she knew he was very short tempered. She began to wonder why he was there.

"Come with me!" he ordered.

"No." she replied simply and quietly.

He looked at her. "Come now or go by force."

"Just you try it." she replied twirling a strand of her long dark brown curly hair. She had no interest in what other people wanted.

Before she knew it she found herself in the back of car cuffed to the seat. "Where are you taking me?" she asked still not phased.

"You betrayed us."

"I betrayed...Oh I see. You need me as a patsy. Not gonna happen. We all...I mean I know all about your little trip to Scandinavia. Where you tipped off the Prime Minister. Look at your watch. You've still not fixed the time. So stupid of you."

"They'll surely kill you now. Don't think that Mr Moriarty cares about age."

"So I am basically going to my death then?" she asked using a needle on the floor of the car to prick open the lock on the hand cuff. She'd always been an expert in picking locks with just about anything.

Before she knew it she was breaking her captors neck and the car was losing control. She opened the door and jumped out rolling on the ground. She scraped her arms, and cut her forehead but apart from that she was safe. The car toppled over and went on fire.

She forced herself to stand and there was the sound of clapping. She turned around rolling her eyes, to face him. Jim Moriarty. The consulting criminal.

"Sylvia Chase is it?"

"Well obviously you know." she replied.

"Not scared of me? You even broke...what's his name's neck?...Anyway. I'm impressed."

"Impressed? Why wouldn't you be?"

"Narcissism. I like that." he replied circling her, trying to intimidate her. He was testing her. He'd been from the start. He was automatically intrigued when he heard about her.

She was not at all phased by his actions. "Sylvia. Sylvia. Sylvia." he droned.

"Jim. Jim. Jim." she imitated.

He blinked. "Oh. I'm definitely impressed. You do my act to a 'T'." he sang.

"I suppose so." she replied.

"Pity. I was just lying when I said you were impressive." he lied.

She drew him a look. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW?"

He smiled. "You're what I've been looking for Sylvia. I need more people like you." he stated. "More people who think. But more people on my side. Everyone is too scared. They work for me because of that. Or they hide from me. I need someone by my side. I need someone who isn't scared of me."

"And you've obviously discovered that I am definitely not." she concluded.

"Come with me." ordered Moriarty clicking his fingers. He walked over to a black car which had just pulled up. He looked around and saw that Sylvia had not moved. At all.

"I told you to come!"

She still didn't move. "I SAID COME!"

"ASK NICER!" she yelled back.

He swallowed. She was tiresome and he was going to have to get used to that.

"Sylvia. I will not beg you to come. I will make sure that this time you'll be taken by force. Come with me! Now!"

She reluctantly walked over and sat next to him inside the car. "Was that difficult?"

She shot him a contemptuous look and they drove off . "Airport now!" ordered Moriarty.

"Airport?"

"Yes. Airport. Don't worry we'll get you a new wardrobe. I'll make you sure you have the best of what you want."

"Please." she scoffed.

"If you're to work alongside me..."

"Who said I was going to work alongside you?"

"I did." he replied.

As the car went over a speed bump Moriarty winced. "I guess the rumours going around are true. You got hurt on that mission."

"What do you think of Sophia Adler?" he inquired.

"I think nothing of her at all. She's not worthy of being inside my head."

"Good." smiled Moriarty.

There was a silence and Sylvia looked out the window. "Sylvia. How would you feel about killing her?"

Sylvia looked up at him. "I would feel as if I was illuminated in joy."

"Listen to me. I need you as a back up plan."

"I'm listening." she replied.

"I suppose you've heard the rumours about my actual son."

"I confirmed them for myself."

"Dominic. He may look like me Sylvia but we both know he's nothing like me in the head. You on the other hand are. When Dominic fails. Which I know he will. I need you to kill her. But at the moment. I need you to do something else for me."

"Which is?"

"I need you to kill Godfrey Norton."

"Godfrey Norton. I should have known you were going to kill him."

"Most of all. I want it done in a certain way that I think only you can fulfil."

"Of course."

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

Moriarty sat in his private jet, revelling in the silence. He began typing into his computer, mockingly smiling at his emails. "Jim." spoke Sylvia walking over to him and waving her hand in front of his face.

He looked up at her. "Yes Sylvia?" asked Moriarty a little perturbed. "How can I help you?"

"If you're apparently taking me to get a new wardrobe how am I supposed to be eliminating Norton?"

"We get your new wardrobe first and then you eliminate Norton. Eliminate. I find that word refreshing."

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"New York. Then you'll come back here and...eliminate Norton." he replied with a smile.

"I take it I'll be travelling to London on my own. After all you never said we."

Moriarty smiled. "Yes."

"Good. I prefer to be on my own anyway. Other people are far too vexing."

"Indeed." agreed Moriarty. "Tell the pilot to take off now."

"Yes. Moriarty."

"YOU'LL ADDRESS ME AS SIR!" he bawled.

"Yes. Of course. Sir." she replied.

Moriarty smiled once again as she went to speak to the pilot._"Definitely far less defiant than Sophia. I remember telling her that if she were my daughter she'd be far less defiant. I wonder if I can make Sylvia my daughter."_

* * *

Sylvia boarded a public aeroplane two days later, ready to go to London. She had her new clothes on that consisted of a skirt, long socks reaching just above her knees, a white blouse, and a suit jacket. Not only did she look smart but also someone who'd never think of killing anyone.

When she got off of the plane she made her way out of the airport, not bothering to wait behind on luggage, as she brought none. She got a taxi straight to Pentonville Prison and made her way inside. "Excuse me can I help you?" asked the security guard at the front desk.

Sylvia put on a very fake but charming smile. "Yes. I'm doing a survey for school prisons. I've made an appointment."

"What's your name?"

Sylvia thought for a moment on what to call herself. She obviously was not going to be giving her real name away. Then she thought to her favourite book. Harry Potter. "Bellatrix Riddle." she said to him.

"OK. You're not down here on the book."

"Oh really because I phoned up the prison manager." replied Sylvia.

"What was her name?"

"What you don't know? It's Stacy Ackles."

"Fine." sighed the security guard. "I'll just go and double check that with her."

When he was gone she grabbed his swipe card from the desk and pocketed it, before checking the camera system. She smiled and walked over to the staircase, swiping the card through the electronic card reader.

She took the stairs and made her way to the kitchen's. All of the prisoners food was lined up with their names on the trays. Sylvia poured the poison into the drink using a syringe and made her way back upstairs, putting the swipe card back on the desk. The guard still had not come back.

She shut down the security system and destroyed all the footage, and the live feed.

When the security guard came back it was as if she was standing in the same spot as last time and she had not moved. "There seems to be some mistake."

"What with?"

"No one called Bellatrix Riddle phoned or came in contact with Miss Ackles."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's happened."

"Make another appointment and come back."

"OK." replied Sylvia acting polite but disappointed.

Sylvia made her way back to the airport. After almost fourteen hours on the plan she was back in New York. Waiting at the airport in a black was Moriarty. "Sylvia. My dear. You've done it. Come in and sit down."

"Yes sir." she replied.

She closed the door in the car and sat across from Moriarty.

"I'm going to be honest with you Sylvia. I told you a little lie. I could have got anyone to kill Norton but I was testing you. To see how clever you were. How skilled. How prepared you are to kill. How much you can think on the spot. You do it to wonderfully."

"Tell me something I don't know." she replied.

"You've proven your loyalty to me Sylvia. I was waiting to see how loyal you could be. You knew that I lied to you and yet you continued your mission. I am pleased."

"Is there a point to this?"

"All in good time Sylvia." replied Moriarty. "Just be patient."

"I'm not a patient person though."

"Do you know where we are going?" asked Moriarty.

"I don't know."

"My home in the outskirts. I only take a select few of my men there. Dominic is there but he's different. As are you. Sylvia. From now on you'll address me as father. You are going to be my daughter."

"Doesn't seem like I've got much choice in the matter does it."

"No. Please do not be defiant."

"I won't be."

"Good. Because you do not want to cross me, Sylvia." replied Mycroft, his tone of intimidation.

"Yes father. I know." she replied, showing no signs of fear. Moriarty was secretly pleased she didn't.

"Good." he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Moriarty stepped into the living room of his mansion, Sylvia walking behind him with the same manner, he was greeted by Gabriel Morgan.

"Jim. You're back. I do hope that your journey was not too demanding on you convalescing period."

Moriarty sighed.

"And I see you've a guest." he noted.

"How obvious." scoffed Sylvia walking further into the living room and sitting down. She crossed her legs and stared at Morgan, great sternness showing from her eyes. Morgan turned around to face Moriarty again, unable to cope with the likeness of Moriarty in her.

"Mr Moriarty. I hear that Norton has been dealt with."

"THE TERM IS ELIMINATED!" bawled Sylvia, before her features softened.

"Yes. Sylvia is correct." commented Moriarty.

"Is that your name. Sylvia. Hello."

"It's Miss Moriarty to you." corrected Moriarty sitting down and picking up a newspaper. "Sylvia is my daughter."

"You do not wish me to remain on formal terms with you or Dominic."

"Ah but Sylvia is special. Aren't you Sylvia?" asked Moriarty.

"I should think so." she replied.

"Have the maids prepare a room for her with the very best bed covers, wardrobes, and electronics."

She coughed aloud for their attention.

"Anything else Sylvia?" asked Moriarty.

"The complete collection of Harry Potter books. Preferably hardback, and I also want Fantastic Beasts and where to find them, Quidditch through the ages, and The Tales of Beedle the bard. Not to mention I'd really like a poster of Voldemort."

Moriarty nodded. "And Gabriel. You and I have to talk about the other Holmes. Iceman. Sherlock Holmes' brother."

"Of course."

"Father you are back." greeted Dominic. His eyes turned to Sylvia.

"Who the hell is she?" he sneered.

Sylvia stood up and walked over to him. "I'm Sylvia not she!" she told him.

"This is Sylvia your sister."

"I don't need a sister." he replied pushing her to the ground. She quickly got back up and kicked him to the ground. Moriarty turned back to his newspaper and ignored it.

"Sylvia try not to get too much blood on the floor."

"Yes father." she replied.

Morgan came back in to find Dominic hitting Sylvia in the abdomen before Sylvia could retaliate Dominic was grabbed by the collar and sat down in a chair. "Your room is being prepared Miss Moriarty." spoke Gabriel, turning to face her.

"Yes." she replied waving her hand dismissively.

"You've a rather nasty cut on your forehead, would you like me to take a look at it?" he asked. "I am a qualified Doctor."

"It is nothing." she replied.

"Are you sure?"

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING!" she replied before sitting back down.

Moriarty motioned for Gabriel to sit down. "Sylvia is rather tiresome today. Aren't you?"

She shrugged her shoulders, and Moriarty smiled. "Now. The other Holmes brother. When the time comes I need you to deal with him."

"Right." agreed Morgan his eyes turning to Sylvia as she began staring threateningly at her new brother.

"How did you meet your new father Miss Moriarty?" asked Gabriel.

"I broke one of his men's neck and jumped out of a car." she replied with a sigh turning her gaze to him.

He looked away unable to stare into her eyes. "I suppose that is how you injured yourself."

"You suppose correctly." she replied coolly.

"Sylvia has wonderful stealth. Perhaps she could show her brother a thing or two." he smiled before turning to Gabriel. "But first of all. I need you to do an evaluation on how well she shoots from a gun." He then turned to face Sylvia. "All the times you've killed with poison or knives."

"I can shoot perfectly well."

"Then prove it." replied Moriarty.

"I will indeed." she replied with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"Father. I just shot three bulls-eyes. Gabriel believes that I'll be able to do distance shooting now." announced Dominic as he made his way into his father's study. Moriarty groaned.

"Dominic. You were told not to disturb him." scolded Sylvia as she grabbed him by the collar and threw him out. "Sorry father." she apologised before making to close the door.

"Sylvia come in please." he asked.

"Yes father." she obeyed.

"Close the door."

"Yes father." she replied as she closed it over.

"I seem to be in a little bit of a dilemma that I need your help with." he began. He was about to continue but the door came flying open.

"Whatever it is I can help too." interrupted Dominic.

"You simpleton. He's already consulting me." argued Sylvia.

"Why would he need your help. You are adopted. No one wants you. That is why your parents got rid of you." he sneered.

"They didn't get rid of me they died." she replied.

"Either way I'm his real son. So he'll use my help. No one wants you." he replied grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the door. She looked at Moriarty and he nodded slightly. After being giving the go ahead, she stomped on Dominic's toe and then threw him back out.

"I'd send him to his mother but I might have killed her. Can't remember now. Well I sent one of my men to do it anyway...I think." he commented.

"What made you become a consulting criminal. Or should I say the consulting criminal. I mean there must have been a time when things were OK. I mean...When things were OK I didn't think about braking people's necks or being part of a criminal network. But things happen...and you change to adapt and to survive and to seek justice and revenge."

Moriarty swallowed. "I don't know really Sylvia. I think the most probable reason is Carl Powers. He used to...he didn't understand people who were greater than him. He didn't understand me. He hated me. If anyone was the freak it was him, and the way he cleaned those shoes. But revenge is so sweet. I got my own back. He thought that I wouldn't retaliate. He thought that I wouldn't do anything. I did and look who is winning now."

"I should not have asked. I apologise. Forgive me. It's none of my business."

"You're the only one who has. Thank you for not being scared to. Thank you for caring but do me a favour don't care all the time."

"Of course." she nodded.

"Sylvia. I need you to get some information for me. I don't think it'll be easy."

"What do you need?" she asked him.

"I need you to hack MI5."

She nodded. "No problem. I'll need quiet though. So can I kill Dominic first."

"I wish I could say yes, Sylvia but no unfortunately. I need him for something else. I know how you feel though. Ignore what Dominic says to you. You are a far better than he is. Here use my computer. I'll have Morgan entertain Dominic for a while."

"Thank you father." she replied.

He kissed her forehead before leaving her to hack M.I.5."

Sylvia felt touched, and surprised at the same time. And for once in a long time, a tear of joy slid down her cheek.

When she'd finished hacking the MI5 server, she stood up and left it running for her father. As if he had known she had done it he came strolling into his study. "Thanks Sylvia. Good work. Go and have some free time to yourself now."

"OK." she replied before walking out. She made her way to the cinema room and began looking through the films it had to offer. Eventually she settled on Lemony Snickets' A Series Of Unfortunate Events. She was about to press play when the door opened and in stepped her new father. "Sylvia." he uttered.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Oh. You're going to watch A Series Of Unfortunate Events. One of my absolute favourites."

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course." commented Moriarty.

She laughed and nodded, not sure whether he was mocking her or not.

"May I join you? I'll get someone to arrange snacks." asked Jim.

"Really?"

"Your repetition is most perturbing." he said.

"Sorry."

"Just kidding." he replied.

She smiled as Moriarty called Morgan to arrange candy, and drinks. He also told Morgan not to let Dominic spoil the movie for them.

Before the movie began Moriarty turned to Sylvia. "I meant what I said. Thank you for caring Sylvia."

"No. Thank you for letting me." she replied with a smile.

"Don't tell anyone though." he warned her, with a somewhat threatening tone.

"I won't." she replied.


End file.
